The Match
by Imouto to Aniki
Summary: It started in a fight in an online social media, IN TURNS, Kagami and Kazuto found themselves as opponents. LMAO, YuiNishika again here; though my nii-san opted me to tell you guys that had been waiting for his series A certain Invisible Shadow that he will be on HIATUS by this month, but don't worry he'll update soon /48897438-kuroko-no-facebook-the-game


**The Match**

**By:**YuiNishika

A/N: HAROU~ Again I'm here at my nii-san's account and just ranting by~

**SAO x KnB**

_(For those who can't relate, please read __**Kuroko no Facebook Chapter 58: The Game **__in Wattpad written by __**Kurodokidoki1110**__ ^w^)_

**o0o**

**At a certain street basketball court in Tokyo…**

… a certain redhead basketball player is fuming and is meeting up with a certain black haired gamer.

Kagami Taiga has challenged Kirigaya Kazuto to play basketball.

And right now he's stopping himself from actually laughing!

Well who would not laugh if their opponent is someone stocky, skinny, has only Akashi's height _(Prepare for the upcoming scissors Taiga)_ of a good 1 cm difference _(Kazuto is 172 cm)_ and has a very feminine face!?

But somehow the black clothed guy was unnerving! Why? Because of that cocky grin he plastered his face upon.

"Heh~ so you are a bit huge for a freshman!"

_'Huh?! What's this pipsqueak trying to do?!'_ he thought while forming a huge scowl at his face.

"Mou! Kirito-kun! I didn't think you'll actually do it!"

Somehow, that was not his opponent's voice but someone else's that shrill and melodic voice definitely comes from a girl.

_'Who's Kirito-kun?'_ okay Kagami is definitely confused.

"Oi! Ready to get lost kid?!" this time it was Kagami who smirk, seeing as the _'little boy'_ was being berated by a nagging chestnut haired girl.

He has been confident enough, since he already faced Akashi, he knew he can take this black haired brat head on!

"Burnin' up already eh?" Kazuto, ignoring Asuna's pout walk closer to the taller guy but he notices something…

"How can we play if we don't have a ball?"

At that Kagami stuttered, not until someone overly familiar came.

"Kagami-kun…"

Kagami winced, Asuna squeak and Kazuto fought the urge to scream.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" The three of them shouted at the same time to the not-ghost-but-actually-a-teal-haired-boy.

"Since Kagami-kun went here and oh, Kagami-kun you forgot your ball." He said bluntly and reached the ball towards the red head in which they sweat drop.

"How about some introductions first before the match?" Kuroko said nonchalantly and urge Kagami to start.

"A! MOU! Kagami Taiga! First year of Seirin High!" he introduced himself rather forcefully.

"Domo, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, classmate of Kagami-kun, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kuroko introduced himself politely and it comes with a small bow.

"Yo! I'm Kirigaya Kazuto, freshman of Special SAO Observement Academy. _(dunno if I got this right…-_-")_ Nice to meet you Kagami, Kuroko." Kazuto nodded at them both.

"And I'm Yuuki Asuna, schoolmate of Kirito-kun here, second year and uhmm… also his girlfriend. Yoroshiku." Asuna muttered the last part with a small blush.

The Seirin freshman duo can only blink at the two love birds.

**o0o**

Five minutes later, they started the match. For someone who was health deprived for an almost two years, Kazuto is a fast paced opponent. When the tip-off starts, Kuroko being the referee, Kagami quickly steals the ball but that does not mean he gets to get the first to score, no, no, no.

As observant as Kuroko and probably possessing the _"emperor's eye"_***** but not to the same extent as Akashi's, _(You'll know why if you've read and watch The SAO series well)_ Kazuto can predict Kagami's moves thus steals the ball after Kagami tries to do a lay-up.

Kuroko noticed this as he and Asuna were standing at the sidelines. The older girl was very tuned in to the game as if she was like him. Being in the same height as him, she means to see this match from his line of sight which he contemplates as not having his taller father's genes.

On with the game, the basic rule is that who got five points faster is the one who wins. Thinking that, Kazuto tries to do a 3-pointer but stopped midway as Kagami is closing up to him, so instead he aims for a fake. Seeing as Kagami fall for it, he feints and run towards the goal. Unknown to him, Kagami was well capable of running by his tail, no, more accurately he will outrun him.

So when he tries a hook shot he was overwhelmed by a red hired monster, and is on par with the _**"Generation of Miracles"**_ and Kazuto never knew that as he was trapped by a death game while their name was raised upon.

**o0o**

The game lasted for another ten minutes as neither sides were giving up. However, since Kazuto was bedridden for almost two years his stamina eventually drops. Kuroko notices this as he saw Asuna's reaction.

Kagami and Kazuto continues to play as neither of them scores a point so they have a mutual understanding that who the first one to make the first point shall reign victorious.

As Kazuto tries to perform a tear drop shot, he notices Kagami's muscles twitch, signs of him attempting to block. Kazuto fakes and turn around opting to do a normal 3-pointer instead. However…

Kagami was fast, fast enough to catch up to that brat. In no time he was ahead of him in the air and easily snatches the ball up, not noticing the other's frail form. He continues to run and then…

Kazuto saw Kagami's powerful jump and his strong dunk through ragged breaths. Really, this game brings his physical body a strain he never once thought, not in kendo and neither not on those VR***** worlds he came a crossed to. He never once feels this alive in real life and it's thanks to this _**'kid'**_ Kagami Taiga.

"YOSH! I WIN! I FEEL TOTALLY GOOD!" roared Kagami, however his celebration was short lived when he felt a jab through his ribs.

"ITTE! Kuroko teme!"

But then again, he was silenced by Kuroko's pointed look. The sky-blue haired bastard then looks at where Kazuto was slumped at.

"Kirito-kun…"

Asuna, despite her tears know full well that Kazuto overexerts himself. It's just been months since he made to move his limbs again and now he was exhausted to the bones. But then again she felt that her tears were not meant for what his situation as of now, but for the joy she felt when she saw that preppy grin in the midst of stumbling in the ground. And thus she understands that her beloved truly enjoyed himself even if it meant losing.

"I hope you're happy beating a person who just got over the bed, and in coma for two years."

Kuroko said, sarcasm pointing towards Kagami.

Kagami gapes…

"Wh…WHAT? COMA? Why?!"

The couple look at them and they understood, more like Kuroko understood since Kagami was in the states when that _**'tragedy'**_ happens.

Later on, the Seirin duo will learn that this enigmatic couple was the heroes of the said tragedy, the legend of **"**_**SWORD ART ONLINE"**_.

**~End~**

**o0o**

*****In playing VR***** games, Kazuto has gained a super-fast reaction time. Thus telling in the novels that in order to survive in the game, one must try to read the enemy ai monsters rhythm which in fact has a pattern, compared to those pvp/ duels which was more unlikely to guess, and thus Kirito _(Kazuto)_ has learned to read the rhythm of those players through muscle movement and can be compared to Akashi Seijuurou's skill "Emperor's eye".

*****VR= means Virtual Reality

**o0o**

_Dunno about this? lol~_

_Tell me if you want to correct me from my grammatical/facts errors/mistakes, but please don't throw rotten fruits at me/ slaps*_

_Tell me your thoughts~ ^w^_


End file.
